


The more I fight my feelings for you, the more I fall for you.

by dreamcatcherviv



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wonpil is just whipped for Jae, first time posting Jaepil, pardon me, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatcherviv/pseuds/dreamcatcherviv
Summary: Wonpil thinks that he should not harbour such feelings for his best friend, Jae, but he can't help it. Even if he can help it, he can't stop anymore, even though he probably should.Or alternate: Wonpil tries to fight his feelings for Jae but he fails miserably because he is too much in love with Jae.





	The more I fight my feelings for you, the more I fall for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought at shower which spiralled into a short fic ooops.
> 
> Btw, this is my first time posting a fic and I dedicate my first time to Jaepil ;) also you can spot wyls lyrics because it's my fav song out of all favs. be nice to me and stan Day6 pls haha.♡

 

> _The more I try to fight my feelings for you, the more I fall for you._

 

* * *

 

Wonpil thinks that he should not harbour such feelings for his best friend, Jae, but he can't help it. Even if he can help it, he can't stop anymore, even though he probably should.

Jae is probably the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on, Wonpil thinks. The way his brown hair seems so soft even when it's unstyled, the way he has a habit of covering his mouth with his hand when he laughs, the way his eyes seem to disappear when he smiles, the way his eyelashes flutter - all these Wonpil finds them so endearing.

Jae is also the best friend Wonpil ever could have, he stands up for him whenever someone is mean to Wonpil, they laugh and cry together over the most random things - like watching Reply 1998 and ended up crying together, and most importantly Jae knows Wonpil so well that sometimes Wonpil wonders how, it seems as if Jae is the missing puzzle to his life.

Which is why Wonpil tries to fight his growing feels for a certain very-oblivious best friend of his. Wonpil fondly recalls the first time he met Jae - Jae was wearing a denim jacket and he looked so cool with those glasses on, which probably would have looked stupid on Wonpil. Jae was buying coffee and stupid Wonpil who was working then as the barista, just had to spill all the coffee on Jae. Thankfully, Jae only laughed it off good-naturedly and that's how their first meeting went. That's how it all started.

The more Wonpil tries to fight his feelings for Jae, somehow the more he falls for Jae. Wonpil would often get lost in Jae's eyes while they talked, paid too much attention to Jae's lips when he thought that Jae did not notice, and most importantly, Wonpil was so pent up that he felt so miserable. Wonpil has tried to distance himself from Jae but sadly, it was the worst decision he made. Jae was so upset about it that he got so sick and had to be hospitalised for three days. Three whole days of seeing Jae's pale face and Jae's bony body lying on the white hospital bed - Wonpil would never want to go through that again. That is why Wonpil swears on his life, that he will never hurt Jae ever again, even if it hurts himself more eventually.

 

> _I want to cry for you. I want to hurt instead of you._

_._

_._

.

Which is why Wonpil's world comes crashing down when he hears from Jae that he's found someone. Wonpil tries to force a laugh, tries to act natural like how someone would be happy for a best friend, but all Wonpil hears is that Jae has found someone. Wonpil feels like his whole world is spinning around him, somehow it feels unreal. His emotions hit him all at once, hurt, heartbroken and most of all, anger at himself. Wonpil should have known better, should have controlled himself better. It's gotta come to this one day anyway, he already knew it deep in his heart.

Wonpil smiles at Jae, a smile so bitter yet so sweet that it looks so heartbreaking. _I'm so happy for you._ Jae merely laughs in a carefree way, as if he knows that his best friend would be.

.

.

What Wonpil does not know is that Jae's someone is referring to Wonpil. Jae kisses Wonpil.

 

> _When you love someone so much that it overflows. It’s so amazing because this is how it is._

 

Wonpil's heart is beating so frantically it feels like it is trying to break free and for the first time ever, Wonpil feels so alive. Wonpil's world stops spinning again. This time round, he is feeling as if he wins the world. Because he sure did, after all Jae _is_ his world.


End file.
